


Quiet Isn't Her Forte

by VanillaPudding



Category: Original Work
Genre: Creampie, Dirty Talk, F/M, Teasing, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 01:53:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19075081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaPudding/pseuds/VanillaPudding
Summary: Danny likes to sneak into his twin sisters room to help her get ready for bed.





	Quiet Isn't Her Forte

Dani was being way too loud again. But unlike her brother, she had no humility and went on screaming. “Oh fuck right there!” She continued in an obnoxious stream of cries, “Please brother!” And she just kept using his nickname, driving him up the wall, turning him on more every time she said it. It was like she noticed too, because she stopped being careless, now making every whimper calculated to fuck him up a little bit. Her last little “I love you brother.” Sent him over the edge; he couldn’t take it anymore. One hand moved from her hip to cover her mouth effectively shutting her up for once. He snapped his hips deeper than before catching her attention as he leaned down and whispered, “Sis, you gotta stop being such a dumb slut or you’re gonna make me cum inside you.” And if he thought she felt good before nothing could have prepared him for how tight she’d got from hearing those words. He could feel her cumming before he could process it, which didn’t help his reaction any. Her pale green eyes turned electric, thighs went to jelly under his touch, mouth tried to let out a sound of some sort. It didn’t matter what it was, she was shaking hard one second and going limp on his cock the next. No matter how hard he tried he wasn’t able to avoid stilling inside her and spilling a substantial amount of his seed into his little sister. Though he should have felt some resemblance of remorse over what he’d just done, he felt more content than ever. All he had the energy to do was make her promise not to tell mom before he pulled out and kissed her goodnight.


End file.
